Sr Collection
by raissanaomie
Summary: Collection de one show inspirés de chansons. Venez découvrir. OS 1 : Edward doit faire un choix décisif, l'amour ou la conscience.
Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous !

Dans un moment de profond ennui, j'ai décidé de m'exercer dans un nouveau genre d'one show basés sur les chansons que j'apprécie. Ces one show n'auront aucun rapport et sauront pour la majorité basé sur les titres du chanteur des ces dames que j'affectionne particulièrement Singuila.

Bonne lecture.

 **Titre One Show :** Ma conscience

 **Titre son :** Ma conscience

 **Auteur son :** Singuila

 **Pairing:** Bella x Edward x Angela

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages cet One Show appartient à Stéphénie Meyer, l'histoire est une inspiration de Singuila. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet exercice sauf celui de m'éclater à l'écrire.

Merci à ma bêta Bl00dthirstiness pour ses incroyables corrections faites en un temps recors ainsi que ses suggestions très, très concises.

 **One Shot**

J'étais assis sur le bar de la cuisine de mon meilleur ami, fixant les étagères en bois qui se tenaient face à moi. Je me sentais si mal, si perdu. Que devais-je faire ? Je soupirai avant de joindre mes mains et de les poser sur le marbre de la cuisine.

Je gigotai légèrement de malaise sur mon tabouret avant de faire danser mes pieds.

 _Mais que faisait-il ?_

Je soupirai d'exaspération lorsque j'entendis enfin mon ami pousser la porte de la cuisine avant d'avancer dans ma direction à pas lent.

« Désolé, mais tu connais Alice » déclara-t-il en secouant son portable lorsqu'il me vit regarder dans sa direction.

« Oui, je ne connais que trop bien ma sœur » soupirai-je avant de reprendre la contemplation de mes mains. « Elle sait que je suis ici ?»

« Non, mais elle a un contre temps, un problème à la boutique. Elle ne sera pas là avant deux heures » m'expliqua-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'au lavabo en face de moi pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« Ok ! » me contentai-je de signifier.

Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable et ne dit rien avant de passer ses lèvres sur le verre d'eau et d'en boire une gorgé.

Un silence gênant s'était finalement installé entre nous et mon ami se contentait de fixer son verre. Après quelques instants supplémentaires, il soupira avant de le poser.

« Tu sais, j'attends toujours que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es venu sonner chez moi à 20h sans prévenir et avec une tête de macchabée »

« Sers moi quelque chose de fort, je pense que cela m'aidera »

Mon ami ne dit mot et se tourna vers les placards qu'il ouvrit avant d'en sortir une bouteille de whisky. Il m'en servit un verre avant de le poser devant moi et de se resservir de l'eau, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu t'es reconverti ou quoi ? » me moquai-je de lui afin d'oublier mon malheur.

Cet acte fut vint car je me sentis toujours aussi mal. Je pris mon verre avant d'en prendre une gorger et de le poser par la suite.

Je regardai le marbre avant de secouer la tête. Mon ami me fixait sans rien dire alors que le je me lançai.

« Une fois de plus me revoilà avec une histoire bizarre, il va donc falloir que je t'expose mon cauchemar maboule, tu sais que Angela je l'aime et que pour elle je tuerais » débutai-je, m' hasardant un regard vers mon camarade qui était accoudé au lavabo dans son mutisme habituel.

Il se contenta juste d'approuver ce que j'ai dit en secouant la tête ne voulant pas me troubler par ses mots.

Je connaissais Jasper depuis des années et n'avais jamais connu plus calme et plus serein que lui, un vrai iceberg des fois. Heureusement ma sœur et lui s'étaient bien trouvés, il fallait être quelqu'un de très patient pour supporter sa surdose d'énergie. Cela me faisait penser que...

Un raclement de gorge de Jasper me permis de me rendre compte que je m'étais égaré dans mes pensées et me remis les pieds sur terre, je repris donc.

Je fixai le verre que je serrai dans ma main, baissant la tête de honte à cause de ce que j'allais avouer.

« J'ai rencontré une fille et je suis dingue d'elle, elle claque, elle pette le score » lâchai-je d'une traite.

Mon ami laissa échapper un son que je ne su identifier et ne dis rien, je poursuivais donc.

« Elle est gogo danseuse mais elle a l'air sérieuse, elle est vraiment pulpeuse, pile poil ce qui me faut »

J'entendis mon ami pousser un râle et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il s'était également servi un verre. Il s'étouffait presque avec je pense mais je continuai mon monologue.

« C'est clair que devant elle je perds mes moyens. Je bégaye devant elle, tu sais »

« Dans ma tête elle a ramené les défauts de mes états ados rien qu'avec son corps ! » m'écriais-je en tenant ma tête de mes deux mains.

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre enfin la parole.

« Si je comprend bien Edward, tu t'es entiché d'une strip-teaseuse. Sérieusement ? » Haussa-t-il un sourcil, je me contentai de secouer la tête en réponse.

« Et où l'as-tu au juste rencontré cette fille, je sais que tu n'as plus l'habitude de fréquenter se genre d'endroit ? »

« Tu te rappelles la veille de ton mariage, Emmett nous a kidnappé pour fêter ton enterrement de vie de garçon dans un club »

« Il y a deux mois, oui » confirma mon ami.

« Tu te rappelles de cette fille qui avait dansé pour nous »

« La blonde ? » tenta mon ami.

« Non, la brune »

Mon ami leva la tête comme frappé par un souvenir.

« Ahr ! Cette Issy, je pense, Emmett a passé son temps à nous rabâcher qu'il avait réussi à nous obtenir la star du club pour un chaud privé.

« Oui, celle la même, elle s'appelle Isabella mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella... Bella... »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rêver à nouveau de cette belle brune aux yeux chocolats.

« Et alors, ce n'est qu'un fantasme et comment as-tu fait pour avoir son prénom ? » sa question me fit sursauter, j'eus la vague impression d'y entendre une brimade.

« J'allais y venir » déclarai-je avant de marmonner dans mon verre. « Je discute régulièrement avec elle ».

« Tu quoi ? »

« Le lendemain de la soirée au club, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais égaré mon porte feuille... avec les alliances à l'intérieur »

Je vis la mâchoire de mon ami se décrocher lorsque je prononçai ses mots.

« Tu veux me dire que... » Jasper souffla comme cherchant ses mots. « Tu as égaré les alliances le jour de mon mariage !»

Il termina sa phrase par un regard noir à mon encontre. « Tu te rend comptes de la catastrophe que tu aurais pu causer ? »

« D'un coté c'est vrai que sans ces foutus anneaux Alice aurait bien pu annuler le mariage » soufflais-je avec humour.

Mon ami ne rit pas à ma blague et m'adressa un regard perçant, je levai les mains en signe de défaite.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, désolé. Le plus important est qu'on est évité la catastrophe et que vous soyez mariés »

« En plus » ruminais-je dans mon verre. « C'est Bella qui vous les a retrouvé vos alliances »

A mes mots je vis le regard de mon ami redevenir à nouveau intéressé.

« Elle m'a joint sur le numéro que je laisse toujours dans mon porte feuille et me les a rendu »

« Et c'est tout ? » se méfia mon ami.

« C'est tout, elle était pressée et j'avais peur de me faire trucider. Je voulais la remercier pour le geste donc j'ai pris son numéro » m'exaspérai-je avant de fixer mon ami qui contemplait avec admiration son anneau en or.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je le regardais, il se concentra à nouveau sur moi m'incitant à continuer.

« Après le mariage, Alice et toi êtes partis en lune de miel et durant la semaine suivante Angela est devenue insupportable »

Jasper me lança un regard étonné, il savait parfaitement comme tout le monde d'ailleurs que cette fille était un ange.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet mariage mais elle a commencé à ressasser ce sujet encore et encore, on discutait ou plus tôt on ne se disputait que sur ça » dis-je débité.

« Comprends la aussi, vous vous êtes fiancés avant nous et on s'est marié avant vous, il y a de quoi la rende dingue » justifia mon ami.

« Oui, je sais » soupirai-je avant de tendre mon verre pour que Jasper me le remplisse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais dingue au boulot avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et toi parti en voyage. Sans compter qu'à la maison c'était la guerre entre Angela et moi ce qu'il fait que lorsqu'elle est parti pour son mois de recherche et m'a ignoré les premiers jours, j'ai fini par craquer »

Je tentais à nouveau un regard vers mon ami, celui-ci me fixait silencieux, vidant son verre.

« Un après-midi que je n'avais rien à faire, je lui ai passé un coup de fil et on s'est retrouvé dans un café »

« Et vous avez siroté des cocktails sous les parasols en parlant du beau temps » me nargua mon ami.

« Entre autre oui »

J'inspirai profondément avant de continuer.

« Jasper, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point elle était belle dans sa petite robe fleurie d'été violette à s'avancer vers moi »

La pensé de ce merveilleux souvenir me fit presque frissonner.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, elle n'est pas non seulement belle mais aussi intelligente. Elle travaille au club pour payer ses études de littératures et elle fait aussi de la danse »

Mon ami me lança un regard à la _tu m'en diras tant_ **,** je m'empressai de préciser.

« Classique et de salon »

« Elle est à moitié Italienne et parle aussi le français » continuais-je dans ma lancée.

« Bref, tu connais beaucoup de choses sur elle » balaya-t-il mon bafouillage du revers de la main.

« Oui, entre autre mais plus encore » sous-entendais je.

« Tu as couché avec elle » soupira mon ami.

« Oui » me contentais-je d'approuver.

« Quand ? »

« Le jour suivant elle m'a rappelé et m'a invité à son tour. J'y suis allé, la soirée était arrosé et on a finit dans son appartement. C'était, elle est... »

Je perdais mes mots, cette fille me rendait dingue.

« Elle sait où tu habites ? »

« Non » marmonnais-je, la réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire mon ami.

« Elle ne veut que du sexe entre nous et ça me convenait bien au début » me justifiais-je.

« Ça te convenait bien au début ! » me plagia mon ami.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quoi ? » interrogeais-je mon ami n'étant pas sure de bien comprendre.

« Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec elle ? »

« Deux mois » lâchais-je. Mon ami sembla réfléchir à ma confession.

« Ca fait deux mois et demi qu'a eu lieu ma lune de miel et un mois et demi que je suis rentré. Merde, tu couches encore avec elle » conclu pas très brillamment à mon ami.

« Et Angela ? » me braqua-t-il.

« Angela est rentrée avec son même tempérament électrique, j'en avais mare. Avec elle s'était la guerre, elle m'énervait alors chacun son temps libre. Je préférais être avec Bella, sans jamais s'énerver, sans jamais compliquer, jamais je ne lui nuirais, elle est ce qui me faut !»

Mon beau frère me fixa perplexe et je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Angéla sait ? »

Je soupirai avant de fixer ma montre, plus d'une heure était passé.

« Elle a commencé à avoir des soupçons car mon JSM sonnait plus que tard et que je me cachais pour causer »

Mon ami me fixa voulant me dire quelque chose mais je l'interrompu.

« Je sais que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle, que si Angéla me soûle autant c'est parce qu'elle m'aime, que si on inversait les rôles je serais vraiment dingue. Il faut que je me décide » rétorquai-je anticipant les répliques de Jasper.

Je tenais à présent mon visage entre mes mains pendant que mon ami me fixait les bras croisés sur son torse, il secoua la tête débité, je continuai.

« Elle a fini par fouiller mon portable, a trouvé un message et une photo de Bella et moi. Je ne te dis pas la scène qu'elle m'a faite Jasper »

Je secouai ma tête dans mes mains au bord du précipice.

« Elle a crié, pleuré, tellement pleuré. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir ainsi, je suis parti »

Je fixai à présent mon ami prenant une pause, celui-ci me regarda d'un air de reproche.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu Edward, tu as brisé le cœur de cette fille. Tu sembles l'oublier mais vous êtes ensemble depuis pratiquement cinq ans. Putain, cinq ans Edward !»

Il me lança un regard franc.

« Cette fille t'aime, vous connaissez vos parents mutuels, vous êtes fiancés depuis 2ans, elle est adorable et gentille. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Je suis désolé de dire cela Jasper mais je suis plus sure de l'aimer autant, je ne mérite pas l'amour qu'elle me porte, je la fais souffrir »

« C'est en te comportant comme un tel crétin que tu la fais souffrir »

« Je sais mais je ne pourrais décemment pas me marier avec elle sachant que cela sera voué à l'échec »

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que cela sera vouer à l'échec ? » m'interrogea Jasper

« Je ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant »

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu aimeras cette fille autant que tu aimes Angela et même plus ? Réfléchit Edward, tu ne connais rien d'elle »

Jasper m'adressa un regard déterminé.

« Fait un choix Edward. Plutôt que de perdre les deux mieux vaut que tu en choisisses une. Cette fille n'a que trop attendu que tu lui passes la bague au doigt »

« Je sais Jasper, je le sais très bien. Ma conscience me dicte de choisir Angela mais lorsque j'entrevois Bella mon cœur et mon corps s'emparent de ma conscience »

« Alors choisis vite et surtout choisis bien » déclara mon ami avant de poser son verre et se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement venait de claquer.

Je le vis s'avancer vers sa femme le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci posa ses sacs sur le fauteuil et s'avançant vers lui.

« Eh ! Bébé, j'espère que je ne suis pas rentrée trop tard, tu as du t'ennuyer tout seul » fit-elle la moue, Jasper lui caressa la joue pour lui rassurer.

«T'en fait pas ton frère m'a tenu compagnie »

Elle sursauta légèrement et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence, sacré Alice !

« Désolé Edward, je ne t'avais vu » déclara-t-elle.

Je me levai et récupérai ma veste sur le fauteuil du salon avant de m'avancer pour lui faire une bise sur la joue.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'y allais de toute façon » lui souri-je.

« Chérie, je le raccompagne, tu peux monter je te rejoins » lui commanda Jasper.

Celle ci ne sembla pas comprendre la situation mais s'exécuta de suite. C'était fou l'influence qu'avait ce jeune homme sur cette boule d'énergie.

Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ne manqua pas de m'adresser quelques mots.

« Conseil d'ami : Oublies cette fille, ne la revois plus et arrange les choses avec Angela »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête à ses mots et partis.

Je préférai marcher sur le chemin du retour pour rassembler mes esprits, de toute façon Jasper et Alice habitaient à trente minutes à pied de chez moi.

Je soupirai avant de passer mes mains dans mes poches pour me réchauffer de ce froid de novembre.

Que devrai-je faire ?

Comme pour accentuer mon malheur, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je regardai l'écran d'affichage.

 _Bella_.

Les dieux étaient décidément contre moi aujourd'hui.

Mon téléphone continua de sonner encore et encore, au bout de trois sonneries, il cessa enfin.

 _Que devais-je faire ?_

J'ai joué avec le feu et voilà qui m'y brûle. Ni Bella, ni Angela ne méritent cela mais que faire.

Je marchai un bout de temps ressassant les merveilleux moments passés avec Bella lorsque je me tiens finalement devant mon immeuble.

Je soupirai et préférai monter les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, retardant le plus possible le moment fatidique.

Lorsque j'arrivai malheureusement devant la porte de mon appartement je la trouvai ouverte. C'est dans la panique que je m'y plongeai mais découvrit Angela couchée sur le grand canapé le nez rouge un mouchoir à la main. Je me rassurai de voir son torse se lever signe qu'elle respirait encore avant de fermer délicatement la porte.

Je ne fus pas assez calme car elle se réveilla sur le vif et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable, j'étais tellement inquiète » s'affola-t-elle dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolé » déclarais-je, la caressant le dos. « J'étais avec Jasper et j'ai marché sur le retour, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé»

« Restes avec moi Edward » bafouilla-t-elle de plus en plus faiblement.

« Je ne bouge pas, ne t'en fait pas » murmurai faiblement à son oreille pour la calmer.

« Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte plus jamais » murmura-t-elle à son tour sombrant dans le sommeil de la fatigue.

« Je suis là, je ne m'en irais pas »

Ma décision était prise, même ci cela me brisait.

 **Fin de l'OS**

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, ceci n'est qu'un essai et si cela vous plait, je verrais pour une suite de petits one show ou un nouveau.

Alors à très bientôt et surtout n'oublié pas la petite review.


End file.
